


Dean the fluffy kitten.

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: KittyDean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Dean turns into a Fluffy kitten and Cas can't resist petting him.





	Dean the fluffy kitten.

“Dean!” Sam’s panicked voice called out but it sounded muffled. Dean gazed around, trying to get his bearing but he found that he was covered but something. Flipping over so he was on his stomach he started to crawl forward, hoping that it would lead to his brother. A light appeared in front of him and he rushed to it with a somewhat excited gasp. Suddenly the weird, tent like thing he was in jerked. He grabbed wildly and realized that it was fabric and it surround him completely. As soon as it started, the movement stopped. He was dangling from the fabric but he was losing his grip. 

“Dean.” Sam voice boomed and he let go to clap his hands over his ears in shock. With a yelp he fell, but he hardly noticed because he was to focused on the fact that he had paws instead of hands. Light hit him and he caught a glimpse of long legs as he spun in the air before he landed on the ground. He laid there is shock, one eye struggling to focus on his little brother that was now looking more like a sky scraper. 

“I need to call Bobby!” Sam reached down and grabbed him by the scruff, lifting him up and cuddling him to his chest. His brothers hand shook slightly as he dialed the phone and his voice was higher as he explained what was going on. Dean flattened his ears when he heard Bobby start cracking up over the phone. Sam frowned, dropping Dean on the hotel bed and walking outside. Dean picked himself up with a huff, angry over the fact that his legs had shot out from under him when he landed. The bed was fluffier then what he was used to in the usual crappy hotels, but he quickly found out that it was harder then he thought to walk on. His paw would sink do deep that he struggled to take another step. 

“Dean?” A deep voice came from above him and he peered up. Castiel was massive. He was even larger then Sam, but that didn’t make sense. Dean swiped a paw over his eyes and gazed up again. This time Cas looked huge, but smaller then Sam. Cas reached down and picked him up gently. 

“Do you know who did this?” Dean blinked in shock as a meow came out and then jerked back when he hissed in frustration. Cas suddenly tucked him under his trench coat and wrapped him into complete darkness. He sunk back into the warmth and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to deal with it right now. He was already tired of being small. Sam entered and fell into a rough conversation with Cas, both trying to figure out what happened and what they should do. Dean decided that he couldn’t care less at the moment and preceded to doze.  
====================

Dean woke up when he was placed somewhere, still bundled up in the trench coat. He rolled around and started to make his way out when he felt his claws hook on something. With a massive heave, he pulled himself out but let out a massive shriek when he saw what it was. He was in the Impala. The back seat to be exact and his claws were buried into the upholstery. The car jerked and sent him tumbling away, wailing as his claws instinctively dug in more but ended up getting ripped off. 

“What the Hell Dean?” Sam slammed on the brakes and pulled to the side of the road. “What is it that made you….?” Sam turned around in his seat and stopped talking, his eyes narrowed in anger. “Seriously, that upholstery again? We almost died because you scratched up the upholstery?” Dean scrambled back to his paws and glared at his brother. Sam turned back forward but flipped him off before he pulled onto the road. 

“Hey, this is important!” Dean yowled at the bad of his head as he struggled to get back on the seat without clawing it up more. 

“Just so you know, all I hear is meows.” Sam snapped but Dean heard him stifle a snicker. He flattened his ears but managed to get onto the seat. After a few minutes as he tried to get used to the feeling that the impala was more like a ball room then the back of his car. 

“I hate this.” He leaned against the seat as the car jolted around under him and he quickly settled on Cas’s trench coat. With a huff he grabbed the edge of it in his mouth and rolled so he was wrapped up like before. 

“Ah man. I wish I had a camera.” Sam giggled out. Dean peeked out to see his brother looking down at him. They had stopped at a light. “We should be at Bobbies in a few hours so you should try and get some sleep. Cas said this is going to take a lot out of you.”

“Where is Cas?” Dean yawned, wondering if the angle knew what was happening to him. 

“I have no idea what you said, but I’m guessing it has something to do with Cas. So, he has an idea of what is going on and is checking it out. That is all he told me before he flashed off.” Sam prattled off, seeming unsure what to do with the silent that Dean usually filled. 

“Same old Cas” Dean reached up with a paw and pulled the trench coat back over his face. It was the perfect time for a nap.   
=========  
“Dean, wake up. We’re here” Sam reached back and lifted him up. Dean kicked out for a second but fell limp. He was still tired, like he never managed to sleep at all. He yawned as he was carried into Bobby’s house and placed on the desk the old man worked at. Bobby stared at him for a second before looking back up at Sam. 

“This is Dean?” Bobby asked in his usual gruff voice. 

“Hey! Don’t act like I’m not as gorgeous as I was before” Dean shouted up at him.

“Yep, that’s Dean” Bobby sighed and stood. “I have no idea what this is. I guess we just have to wait for Cas to come back.” 

“How long do you think that will take?” Sam slumped onto the couch with a sigh.

“Not that long” Cas appeared and instantly fell into a chair. 

“Cas! What happened to you?” Dean raced to the edge of the desk but skidded to a stop. He couldn’t jump the gap and he didn’t think he could climb the chair. It was too large. 

“I figured out who…Well, tricked you.” Cas groaned letting his head fall back and threw his arm over his eyes. 

“Tricked? It’s Gabriel, isn’t it?” Sam stared at Cas but the angel just laid there. 

“CAS!” Dean bounced from one paw to the other before something caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the angel. Just faintly he could see an outline of wings. That’s what made him look larger then Sam. He raced to the opposite side of desk and braced himself. Taking a deep breath, he bolted forward, hoping to everything that his plan would work. He leaped off the edge and landed on nothing. Bouncing rather wildly he scrambled across the wing and landed on the angel’s lap. 

“Did he just….?” Sam asked in a shocked voice. Cas jerked before looking sown at him. Dean reared up and dug his claws into the coat jacket and bared his teeth. 

“What happened?” he yelled at him. Cas slowly came out of his shock and smiled at him, a soft kind of smile. 

“Sorry Dean. Gabriel is pulling a prank on us, more specifically you.” Cas started to scratch him around the ears and under his chin at the same time. Dean opened his mouth to cuss him out but he found that he liked it and remained silent, leaning into it. 

“So what can we do about it?” Sam stood and looked expectantly at them. Dean opened his eyes to little slits, but Cas removed his hands making him fall over. He could feel more then hear Cas chuckle. 

“I don’t think there is anything we can do until Gabriel calms down.” Cas yawned suddenly. “I wasn’t able to even talk to him, besides him telling me that he was the one who did it and that he would see us again soon.” Cas struggled to keep his eyes open and Dean started to purr. In seconds, the angel was asleep. 

“Dean!” Sam growled out. Dean let out a small meow of laughter before he started to doze as well. Dean heard Sam storm off and Bobby follow with a huff.   
=========  
Dean wrinkled his nose as a wave of morning breath hit him. He shifted around before opening his eyes in shock. He was human again and he was stretched across Cas. 

“Ugh, you need to brush your teeth sometime.” Dean tried to untangle himself but Cas suddenly tightened his grip. “Wake up Cas” Dean shook him.

“Dean?” Cas blinked open his eyes and smiled, but then froze. “Your human again? Not a cute, fluffy white kitten?” 

“Obviously not, now let me go.” He tried to pull back but gagged. “You really need to brush your teeth!”

“You burn corpses. How is morning breath any worse?” Cas started to untangle but he only ended up with dumping Dean on the floor.

“Trust me. It is.” Dean growled but something felt off. Looking between his legs he saw a long, white tail. Cas reached over and scratched him behind the ears and he felt himself lean against him like he was still a kitten. 

“I don’t think you are entirely back to normal.” Dean slapped his hand away before jumping up. He staggered out of the room and to the closest mirror. Two fluffy cat ears had replaced his normal ears. 

“What the HELL?” Dean yelped holding his new ears but snapped his mouth shut when his teeth sharped and his eyes turned to slits. “Crap!” 

“Hey Dean...” Sam walked into the door, saw him and backed out again. There was a second of silent before a roar of laughter went up followed by the sound of Sam running away. 

“I’ll get him for that” Dean threatened under his breath before he turned back to Cas. “Where is Gabriel?” 

“I don’t know?” Cas murmured, reaching up once more. 

“Will you stop that!” Dean tried to slap his hand away but it was too late. He sank against the angel with a sigh and closed his eyes. It was much more relaxing then he thought it would be. It was probably the most relaxed he had been in a while. 

“Consider it a parting gift.” Gabriel popped up next to them with a massive grin on his face. Without missing a beat both Dean and Cas pulled out knives. “Hey, I am the one who changed you back…Hmn mostly.”

“What?” Dean had to reach up and move Cas’s hand away from his ears to make it easier to think. 

“You will turn back to your bastardly Winchester self soon enough, but for now you can relax and enjoy the ability to be more willing to be… well, you two.” 

“Huh?” Cas was busy trying to pry his hand free of Deans so he could go back to petting him. With his other hand pointing his sword to the Archangel, it was occupied. 

“Don’t bother trying to get through to him right now.” Gabriel nodded to Cas, who Dean was started to struggle with. They stumbled slightly and Dean sighed. 

“What did you do to him?” Gabriel smiled at Dean but it became wider and full of what looked like pity. 

“I didn’t do anything to him. I turned you into a fluffy kitten. I turned something that Cas loved more than anything into something that was fluffy that he could resist.” With that the Archangel vanished and Dean sighed. He let his hand drop and Cas started to pet him again. 

“I need a beer.” Dean walked over with Cas following. He pulled one out of the fridge and took a long swig. “You still need to brush your teeth.”

“Again with the Teeth kittyDean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I would really like to hear what you think about it.


End file.
